The present invention is related to a multi-purpose shoelace structure, comprising a shoelace flatly woven via multiple layers of side-by-side warps yarns and weft yarns interlacing back and forth the warp yarns thereof. A left and a right branches are formed by the interlaced warp and weft yarns respectively with a multiple of interwoven sections woven at preset positions of the left and right branches therewith, and a multiple of elastic tying sections, each separated from the others via the interwoven sections thereof, equidistantly defined by the left and right branches thereof. When the shoelace is stringed through buttonholes of a shoe body and tied up into a knot, both ends of the shoelace are led through the elastic tying sections thereof and be held there-between at the left and right branches thereof for double protection in case the knot gets loose when the users are walking, running, or cycling.
Please refer to FIGS. 1, 2. A conventional shoelace structure is mainly made up of a weaving article 10 woven by multiple side-by-side warp yarns 20, a left weft yarn 30, and a right weft yarn 31. The left and right weft yarns 30, 31, are correspondingly woven back and forth from both sides to interlace the multiple side-by-side warp yarns 20 and cross each other alternatively so as to strengthen the density and tightness of the weaving article 10 thereof. A multiple of buttonholes 12 are formed at the preset positions of the weaving article 10, each defining by a pair of adjacent left and right warp yarns 21, 22 to which the left and right weft yarns 30, 31 are woven thereto respectively and then bent backwards without crossing each other to disclose an opening there-between.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional shoelace structure. First, additional buttons or strings are required to be adapted to the buttonholes 12 of the weaving article 10 for location thereof, which makes it quite limited in practical use. Besides, the buttonholes 12 thereof are disclosed openly, making them easily hooked out of stitches thereof. Second, the weaving article 10, needle-woven, may have chinks disposed thereon due to the size of the weaving needles used when the left and right weft yarns 30, 31 are interlacing the warp yarns 20 thereof, resulting in a loose surface of the weaving article 10 which is easily deformed out of shape.